In this study I will establish clones, or pure lines, of strains and "species" of Cannabis, an annual, by vegetative propagation which will make it possible to utilize genetically uniform materials during multiyear research investigations. It is necessary that genetically uniform stocks of material be available to eliminate the variability in plants derived from interbreeding between different populations. Studies on cloned materials will make it possible to elucidate and interpret the taxonomic characterization of species within the genus. Results of this study will contribute to a clarification of the species problem--whether one or several species are to be recognized--and, thereby, aid to clarify the legal implications which revolve around the recognition of marihuana. The micromorphological plasticity of plant tissues and parts for both staminate and pistillate specimens will be examined. Clones grown under uniform and different environmental conditions will be compared with each other utlizing scanning electron microscopic techniques. The cannabinoid composition of these tissues and parts will be simultaneously examined by gas-liquid chromatography and correlated with the micromorphology. The ultrastructural ontogeny and histochemistry of the gland (or other cells) in which cannabinoids accumulate will be studied to determine the site of localization in the protoplast and to determine the possible mode of secretion into the cap of the gland. This investigation of the secretory process can contribute to the development of a model system for studying the synthesis and secretion in other plants which possess dermal glands.